Let's Stay Here
by WhisperOfFate
Summary: Toothless is not really in the mood for flying today. How about...something else? YAOI (Human X Dragon),Toothcup pairing. If you dislike, don't read. If else enjoy :] *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone on the glass of the window. The boy on one side of it was just getting ready to have a bath. He poured hot water into a big wooden tub and took his clothes off. Yellow gleaming eyes stared at underpants falling to the ground.

Feeling aroused, the eyes scooted nearer towards the window pane and looked at the naked boy stepping into the hot tub. He sighed in relief as the water touched his skin and sat down.

The eyes wanted him. They wanted him so badly they almost smashed through the windows to have him now. To please him. To make his master happy.

The feeling of being safe and the hot water around him aroused the boy. His shaft slowly rose, and when he saw his hard phallus he began to stroke it in slow movements. The eyes watched with interest how he grabbed his erection and started to move his foreskin back and forth, repeatedly, gaining on speed with every stroke. He threw back his head with a fairly loud moan. Now even the eyes could feel the erection on their body, but they couldn't put their gaze off the boy who touched and stroked his erection over and over again. After a few minutes of interested examination coming from the other side of the window, the boy suddenly moaned loudly and came all over the bath tub. He stared at the mess and his still hard penis with pleasure.

And so did his dragon.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hiccup headed for the barn on the other side of the village. Little viking boys and girls greeted him while they went into the woods to play some of their viking games. They had'nt had such a wonderful day for months: The sun made the snow covering most parts of Berk melt away and even patches of grass could be seen on the normally cold and hard ground. The boy loved this kind of weather. Perfect for flying with his best mate.

He maundered through the market place and the stench of fresh fish tickled his nose. This was the main meeting place for the inhabitants of the island. People of all kinds were to be seen here. Livley children running through rows of market stands, laughing grown ups chatting about the latest news and old grumpy elderly buying the goods they have bought for the past twenty years filled the fairly large place.

Hiccup, however, wasn't interested in talking to anybody today. He was just looking forward to spending time with his dragon.

After waving a few people hello and a few friendly smiles, he reached his destination. The barn was located right next to the woods, with a beautiful view of the harbour. It was built rather properly; this was required for the demanding thing living inside of it. Thick wooden planks sealed it from foreign eyes.

When Hiccup entered the small wooden cottage he could see his friend Toothless chilling on the ground. Beams of light, which shone through the cracks of the planks, lit parts of the mighty body of the Night Fury. The dragon had it's eyes half shut and had rested it's head on the soft hay. "Hey, bud, how's it going?", he said encouraging. Toothless turned his head without even making the effort of lifting it from the ground, and grumbled. Not really sure of what to think of this gesture, Hiccup continued: "Do you want to go and have a little fun?" The dragon rolled it's eyes and slowly lifted his body from the ground in a rather tiring looking process. "Oh come on, why so unmotivated?", the boy asked, feeling his own good mood being sucked away by the dragon's drowsiness. But Toothless didn't answer.

He simply moved to the barn door and put a heavy looking wooden barrel between the two handels of the entrance. "Erm..what in Thor's name are you doing?", Hiccup said confusedly.

Toothless stared at his rider, until he decided it was time, finally time to show him how much he actually loved him...

* * *

**New story, will be short, second chapter will follow soon.**

**Enjoy! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

A beam of sunlight hit Toothless' left eye, which made it sparkle like a diamond. Dust hung in the air. He didn't move; just stood there, in front of the barn door. "Erm...well...let's go then!", Hiccup stuttered, not knowing what the hell Toothless had just done. He stepped forward, intending to leave the barn, but his dragon immediately moved in his way. The boy was perplexed by the strange behavior of Toothless, but he ignored it and tried to step around him. Unfortunately, the dragon was already in front of him before he could even finish that step. "So...are you going to tell me what on earth you are doing?", the boy asked confusedly. Toothless, however, lowered his gaze to a different spot on Hiccup's body. When his stare met it, the dragon just continued to goggle. The rider was now completely clouded. "Could you please quit being such a blockhead and listen instead? Don't you want to go flying? I understand that, we could do something else, like play ball or something... and knock off staring at...my...you know what I mean!", Hiccup babbled. Toothless didn't pay any attention to what his human was mumbling, he simply stared at a very specific spot of the boy's trousers. Then, he started to move towards him.

Slowly, step after step, paw after paw, he advanced until his head was only a few inches away from that spot. "Toothless, what are you...", Hiccup said, almost whispering. What was going on with that dragon? Did he do something wrong? The Night Fury rose it's head until their gazes met. Toothless' eyes still sparkled in the light of the sun. What happened next was a rapid process, but it felt like ages to the boy.

The dragon snatched Hiccup's pants and ripped them off in one slick movement. The boy couldn't react quickly enough, but even if he could have, he wouldn't have been able to move because he would have been so surprised. Toothless sneered, obviously enjoying the surprise written on his rider's face. The dragon stroked the boy's thigh and a shiver ran down Hiccup's spine. Finally, he had regained the control over his body and quickly flinched. Realising that he was half naked, he jumped behind a stack of hay and curled up. "What on earth is going on? Has Toothless lost his mind?", he thought.

Toothless, of course, wouldn't let this happen. Hiccup wouldn't be able to refuse. The boy was his.

He jumped over the stack of hay Hiccup was hiding behind without the slightest effort. Once again he faced his rider and their stares hit each other. "Toothless, please, what are you doing! Just...stop it!", Hiccup said, demanding an explanation. The dragon's explanation resulted in it pinning the boy to the ground. The rider could feel the Night Fury's strong muscles work above him and when the shiny black scales of it's body touched his almost naked lower body, he shivered. He didn't know if to be scared or confused. Different feelings and thoughts rushed through his mind without any order. Hiccup tried to collect these thoughts and do something, but it somehow didn't work. He eventually tried to push his dragon off him, but he should have gave it some further thoughts beforehand, because Toothless just lowered his body more and more until their stomachs touched. The dragon closed his eyes and moaned, loving the feeling of finally physically feeling his rider without any saddle between them. Hiccup, on the other hand, started to panick. "Get off of me! Toothless, get off! Leave me!"

The dragon looked at his human and stared into his tiny, human eyes. He looked so cute, sometimes. Too cute. Too adorable to be alone all the time. Too sweet and young to spend his precious time with that girl of his. Astrid. Toothless almost hissed when he thought of that abomination. He couldn't stand it when she always punched his Hiccup. He had to hold himself back from jumping at her and tearing her to bits.

But it all didn't really matter at this moment. The boy would be his now.

Toothless lowered his head until his nose almost touched his rider's one. Hiccup felt the warm breath of the dragon on his face. "Toothless, quit being an idiot and let me go!", he shouted. The Night Fury answered with a purr and ripped of the human's shirt. Only underpants were in it's way now. Then – to Hiccup's surprise – the dragon licked his stomach in one fast movement. Hiccup neither knew what to say, nor what to do. He was helplessly pinned to the ground by strong dragon paws. Toothless licked his stomach again.

Deep inside of the boy, a feeling started to pulsate and grow. A feeling he had never had before. A feeling, which he would never have admitted to have. Something, in a hidden corner of his brain, started to rise and live. He couldn't fight it. He didn't want to fight it. It was...so wonderful. The dragon had meanwhile started to lick his tummy intensely, and gained on speed lick after lick. Hiccup sighed, not in control of what he was doing. He almost started to moan, when suddenly, his logical mind kicked in again.

"Toothless, stop! Knock it off!", he almost cried. Toothless jumped because of the sudden resistance. Hiccup saw the chance and quickly freed himself from the grap of the dragon and stood up. "What in the name of Thor are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!", he shouted. The boy didn't know what to do next. There he stood, in front of his dragon, almost completely naked with dragon saliva on his stomach. What would his dad think if he could see him now?

He stared at Toothless with angry eyes. Anger about the dumbness of the Night Fury. Anger about himself. How could he have possibly liked that? Was he sick? He hated himself for what had just happened and turned around to leave the barn, when he remembered that a massiv wooden plank was blocking his way. There was no exit in sight. Nowhere to run away from his disgrace, apart from a small hole in the barn wall, which maybe was even big enough for a small human to fit through. He stepped towards it, just wanting to leave that place.

But before he could slip through it, he caught a glimpse of his weird behaving friend in the corner of his eye. Hiccup turned his head and was shocked of what stood in front of him, but while staring at it in disbelief, this feeling deep inside of him started to grow again...

* * *

**Last chapter will follow soon.**

**The real action starts in chapter 3 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

A few metres in front of him crouched an aroused Toothless. His shaft was erected to it's full length and huge vains drew through it. It wiggled helplessly in the air, longing for the boy to touch and caress it. The dragon glanced at his rider, expecting him to do...well...anything apart from just crouching there, ready to leave the barn. This was it, the situation Toothless had been waiting for so long. He had longed for this moment, to actually show Hiccup what he really felt for him. All those hours of flying, all those hours of playing games and helping the citizens of Berk...they were all meant to build up to this one moment.

Hiccup – on the other hand – couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Of course he had seen dragon penises before; in the mating season all of the male creatures went mad and humped random females in front of the eyes of others. This was a normal behavior among the dragon race. But having Toothless sitting in front of him, staring at the boy with those huge, emerald, caring eyes...it just felt akward.

Hiccup continued to just look. Meanwhile, the Night Fury had become quite nervous. Why hadn't the boy moved yet? Did he not like the view? Toothless started to grow uncomfortable and almost covered his private parts with his left wing. NO!

The dragon jumped up and approached his rider very slowly. Hiccup couldn't move – he was frozen, just as he was before. He just saw this huge penis dangling in mid air...

Toothless halted a few inches in front of him. The Night Fury gazed at the boy, gazed at him like had never done before, and when Hiccup returned the stare, the rider immediately knew what his dragon wanted. He could feel the heat that the other body was giving and an uncontrollable impuls of lust covered his mind in perverted thoughts. The logical part of his brain tried to protest, but was immediately silenced when the boy's eyes looked at the huge dragonhood in front of him. He raised his arm, not really in control of what he was doing, and almost grabbed Toothless' testicles.

The dragon couldn't wait for this and moved towards Hiccup's hand. These were the longest five seconds he had ever witnessed, but when he felt the boy's cold fingers on his ball sack, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes.  
Yes.

Yes.

Hiccup started to massage his right testicle. The dragon shivered at the feeling and let itself fall onto it's side.

"What am I doing here?" A small thought popped up in Hiccup's mind. "Why am I doing this?" He couldn't explain it. He couldn't explain how wonderful this feeling was. Somehow, he had been waiting for this all along. The boy loved it. "Stop it!" Hiccup felt a shiver run down his spine. "What will dad say?" He suddenly felt sick and almost puked onto the hay in front if him. Toothless saw that his rider had become pale and tried to show some sympathy, but the rhythmic movements of his Hiccup's fingers distracted him from doing so. He was captured in a world of pleasure and arousement.

A tear ran down the boy's cheek.

This was sick. "What kind of child am I?", he scolded himself. He could feel his personality splitting into two parts, one wanting to love and satisfy his best friend and the other one being hideously grossed out by his own actions. He didn't know what to do. If he quit making his dragon happy now, he would never, ever be able to talk to him again, but if he continued and maybe even did other things...

He wouldn't have been able to look into a mirror again.

When Toothless saw that Hiccup was crying and felt that his movements grew slower, he knew he had to react quickly. He didn't want to lose his friend now. Not before this was over.

He put his paw on the back of the boy's head and gently pushed it towards him. Hiccup, teary-eyed and obviously not knowing what to do, stared at him with sad eyes. The dragon moved closer to the human and pushed Hiccup's head down in front of his private parts. "How beautiful he can be...", the dragon thought.

Gently and slowly, he shoved his dragonhood into his rider's open mouth. Toothless moved very caringly, in order to not hurt Hiccup in any way. He moaned at the feeling of the boy's warm and wet tounge sliding around the tip of his cock. This was it. This moment.

Finally.

He continued this, until his penis was half-way inside of the human.

Hiccup had lost all control of what was happening, and he didn't even care anymore. A few tears ran down his cheek, until they reached his chin and dropped to the ground. Toothless had pushed his enormous dragonhood deeper and deeper inside his throught, and he licked and caressed it. Toothless suddenly started to move backwards again, until the tip of his cock almost plopped out of the boy's mouth. The human quickly licked it and the dragon moaned. It repeated this process of pushing his penis in the boy and pulling it out again, gaining on speed with every movement.

After a few minutes Toothless intensely humped Hiccup's mouth. His dragonhood was covered in spit and his balls hit the boy's chin every time he pushed towards him.

Whilst feeling the strong Night Fury above him, the boy started to just ignore the grossed out part of his brain. This feeling, that started to pulsate and grow deep inside of him, overwhelmed him and erased all other thoughts that lingered inside of his mind. The distinctive smell of a sweating dragon suddenly aroused him. He could feel his own manhood erecting under his underpants. The rhythmic movements of Toothless' penis humping his mouth and sliding by his lips encouraged him to move with this rhythm. Hiccup slowly started to bob his head towards his friend every time the dragon moved upwards. This steady beat of licking and being humped now completely aroused the boy and his own penis was now pressing against his underpants with full pressure.

He...liked it.

No.

He loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun started to set on the horizon and the people of Berk laid down in their snuggly beds. The farmers brought their cattle back to the barn and the shops on the market place were closed for the coming dark night. Everything was quiet and peaceful, everybody relaxed in their houses; everyone, except one boy.

This fairly young boy was quite far away from his home. He was actually in a small, wooden barn next to the woods. The boy was enjoying himself there.

Toothless had placed himself on top of his rider and was now humping him in his mouth in strong and fast movements. Hiccup had closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being his dragon's uke. His lip rhythmically slid around the Night Fury's penis, covering it more and more in saliva. Every time Toothless moved towards him, the dragon's cock touched the upper part of his throat. Hiccup didn't know if to like that feeling, but it seemed to satisfy his friend, so he continued to tolerate it.

He had meanwhile stuck his hand under his underpants and massaged his manhood. Toothless saw this and stopped humping the viking's mouth. In order to give something back to his lover, he lowered his head and started to lick his mate's erection with rapid licks. Hiccup couldn't control himself and moaned loudly.

Thoughts and feelings of love, lust and enjoyment rushed through the boy's head in no order whatsoever. He didn't know what to do next. Actually, he didn't want to do anything else. He just wanted to be here on the floor, next to his loving mate. The rider never wanted to go anywhere else again.

"I...I love you...", Hiccup whispered, while the dragon continued to lick his penis and balls. Toothless glanced at the boy, not stopping his loving doings. The rider could feel that he would reach his limits soon, but he didn't care. He wanted to cum. Cum right into his dragon's face, right in his mouth, but Toothless stopped to lick his erection just before the time had come.

"N-no! D-don't stop there!", Hiccup complained. Toothless giggled – as far as dragons could giggle – and licked his rider's face.

Although the boy had to admit that he loved to do these things to and with his Night Fury, he couldn't erase the thought of how this all would continue. What would be after this night? Could he ever talk to Toothless normally again? And what if his dad, or even his friends would notice what he was doing with his dragon?

He started to doubt the future. The doubt turned to desperation. Desperation to fear.

Toothless noticed that his mate's grin was slowly fading. He had the same expression in his face as he had when he had begun to cry earlier. He didn't want to see his Hiccup cry. The Night Fury wanted him to enjoy this. This moment, these things they were doing to each other...

It was...special.

Toothless licked Hiccup's face once more. "Th-thanks buddy...I...I was just worrying...about...you know...tomorrow...", the boy stuttered. The dragon didn't quite understand and turned it's head sideways. Hiccup understood the gesture and explained further: "You know...after this night. What...I mean how...how will it be then? We can't just pretend nothing has happened. Will...will we ever be able to talk to each other again?" Toothless stared at him.

Of course Toothless could follow his rider's concerns. The human would blush every time they looked in each other's eyes. It obviously was more of a disgrace to a human to perform sexual activities with an animal than to a dragon. For the dragon himself it was no big deal: He would just go on as usual and nobody would notice. But for Hiccup...

_I don't care what will be after this night. I don't care if you will be embarrassed or afraid of anybody noticing. I love you, and will love you, love you with all of my heart, no matter what anyone says._

Toothless placed himself on top of Hiccup and the boy stared into his huge, emerald gleaming eyes. The rider sighed as the dragon's black scales touched his naked body. He felt the power, the bestiality and the strength such a Night Fury had above him. Toothless' erection dangled in the air, only inches above of him. It dripped of saliva, which landed on the boy's stomach. The dragon's eyes suddenly turned into something very familiar to Hiccup – male and female dragon's eyes turned into this cat-like shape every time they felt like mating.

Hiccup knew what was coming. He had seen the process quite often, but wasn't sure how it would work with a human. Did he need to be sure? Did he even want that? No, he wasn't sure if to give the Night Fury the permission.

Toothless couldn't wait.

He was too eager to wait any longer.

But he mustn't hurt his Hiccup. No. He wanted him to enjoy this.

The dragon lowered himself until he was in the right position. He could feel his shaking rider trying to push him away a little, but Toothless ignored that. Once he would be in, he knew that the human would enjoy it. Maybe even want more.

When the huge dragonhood's tip pressed against Hiccup's anus, a strike of pain shook through his whole body. He felt the wet tip pushing more and more inside of him, felt the pressure Toothless was giving rising. He began to sweat.

"T-Toothless...p-please be careful...", he was able to mumble, before the dragon pushed in a little more.

Toothless couldn't describe what he was feeling then. He had a hard time preventing his instincts from taking over. This...boy. This cute, adorable boy. The Night Fury felt his lover starting to sweat, and his instincts suddenly rose to an almost unbearable lust. He just wanted to let it go, to hump his Hiccup, to make him happy. He wanted to push his whole penis into the boy's ass, wanted to roar in lust and love. But he had to give his rider some time. Just a little more time. Just...

Toothless was halfway in, when suddenly, he lost all control of what he was doing. He shoved his whole dragonhood into the boy, slowly, not stopping for anything. "T-TOOTHLESS!", the boy screamed, but the Night Fury had lost himself in a world of pleasure. Slowly, the dragon pulled his erection out again, until only the tip of it was inserted, but before Hiccup could complain again Toothless pushed his penis back in again in one fast movement. "Aaaah! Oh my GOD!", Hiccup cried. This turned the dragon on even more. When the Night Fury pulled back out again, Hiccup thought he was going to faint. Toothless started to lick his stomach again. This was probably the only thing that kept him from fainting. The dragon then found a steady rhythm of pushing and pulling. In and out, in and out. "T-Toothless...Ooooh...d-don't...", Hiccup whispered.

There he lied, held by his dragon's paw, humped over and over again. He felt Toothless' erection sliding inside of him. There, right at that moment, something started to pulsate in his brain. It was the feeling he had had before, when he first saw his friend's dragonhood . The feeling, no, better, this...primal instinct inside of him, started to grow and live. He felt the pain his mate was giving him slowly fading. There was only one thing left...pleasure. The feeling grew bigger and bigger, until it overwhelmed him. He cried out in lust and love and moved into a better position for the Night Fury to enter him. The boy enjoyed this. He loved it.

Toothless was meanwhile moving in fast and steady movements. He growled a deep, beastly growl and his pupils were almost completely gone, thin as a cat's. "Aaaaah...YES! Faster my boy...f-faster!", Hiccup moaned in pleasure. Toothless was surprised by the sudden change in the human's voice. The boy finally enjoyed it. That turned the dragon on even more. He humped Hiccup stronger and faster, his instincts screaming of lust. "Oooh...my god! Yes...yes...HARDER!", Hiccup shouted while panting heavily.

_I will push harder. I will do what you want. I want you to be happy. I love you Hiccup, love you with all of my heart._

Hiccup reached his limit. All the lust, everything in side him began to scream and burst. The orgasm hit him as hard as it had never hit him before, heightened by Toothless' paw jerking his manhood off. The boy moaned loudly and held on to the dragon's waist. He pressed himself against the Night Fury as he came like he had never come before, his semen covering Toothless' and his own stomach. "Aaaaaaahh! T-TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless felt his Hiccup come under him, and he was also near to his limits. He humped the boy a few times more, pushing his erection fully inside of the boy and touching the other's prostate, which made Hiccup moan a few times. He heard his human scream of pleasure, which brought him to his own climax. Hot dragon semen shot into the boy, and Hiccup screamed as he felt it fill his gut. The mighty roar of a Night Fury coming sounded through the village, and a few vikings even light their candles and left their homes to look where that roar had come from.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The two lovers laid on the floor, both covered in the other's cum. Both were panting heavily. Toothless' had spread his wings across the barn floor and Hiccup was lying on one of them. "That...that was wonderful...", the boy whispered. Toothless growled. "I...I love you, Toothless", the rider confessed. The dragon stared deeply into his eyes and growled again. Even though the boy couldn't understand his friend, he knew exactly what he had said. They hugged, and Toothless licked Hiccup's face.

"Hello? Is there somebody there?"

"There is someone in the barn!"

"Oh shit!", Hiccup jumped up and hastily looked for a place to hide.

Toothless giggled.

* * *

**That was it everyone :D**

**Sorry that it took so long, but I had quite the writers block lately ^^**

**Please rate and review, would do me a great deal of a favour.**


End file.
